Janevolant
by filament-de-lune
Summary: OS Jisbon. Jane apprend à Lisbon à faire du cerf-volant.


**Un petit OS pour le plaisir et parce que j'adore faire du cerf-volant ! Bonne lecture !**

**Jane-volant**

Jane saisit les deux côtés du cerf-volant et il éleva l'objet au-dessus de sa tête, plissant les yeux devant la puissance des rayons du soleil.

- Vous êtes prête ? cria-t-il.

Une vingtaine de mètres devant lui, le regard plus qu'incertain et des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, Lisbon se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait évoqué à voix haute et devant Jane son envie d'essayer cette curieuse discipline qu'était le cerf-volant.

- Oui !

Le consultant se concentra et attendit qu'une bourrasque veuille bien élever le cerf-volant vers le ciel bleu. Soudain, le vent s'accentua.

- Un ! Deux ! Trois !

Il donna un petit coup d'élan au cerf-volant et grâce à la tension qu'exerçait Lisbon sur les cordelettes, celui-ci monta dans les airs rapidement.

- Tirez un peu sur la gauche ! hurla Jane pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

A peine eut-il donné son conseil que la jeune femme donna un coup sec du côté gauche. Le cerf-volant sembla se tordre de douleur et fondit en piqué vers le sol sablonneux.

- J'ai dit 'un peu' !

Lisbon haussa les épaules d'un air défaitiste. C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle provoquait le crash de cerf-volant devant l'air moqueur de son consultant. Ce dernier se mit à rire de nouveau et il réinstalla le cerf-volant sur le sol de façon à ce qu'il s'envole de lui-même lorsque le vent serait suffisamment puissant.

- J'ai une autre idée, déclara-t-il en trottinant vers sa supérieure.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, répliqua celle-ci, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Mais je suis probablement un cas désespéré alors ne vous entêtez pas trop.

Jane la contourna et vint se placer derrière elle alors qu'elle se retournait pour surveiller ses faits et gestes. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la força à se mettre dos à lui et à se redresser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Ayez confiance.

- C'est le conseil le plus effrayant que vous m'ayez donné jusqu'à maintenant…

Le consultant lâcha les épaules de la jeune femme et vint pincer de la peau juste au-dessus de ses hanches. Lisbon sursauta sous le coup de la surprise.

- Hey !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous moquer des conseils de votre professeur.

- Oh… Et les chatouilles sont les sanctions en cas d'insolence envers vous ?

- Exactement.

- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas prof, Jane.

- Allez, mademoiselle, on se concentre. Tenez fermement les poignées, déclara Jane en prenant dans ses mains les mains de la jeune femme qui tenaient les poignées jaunes fluo. Voilà, parfait. Lorsque je vous le direz, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il y aura un grand coup de vent, on tirera sur les cordelettes, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Sur le qui-vive, Lisbon attendait le signal du consultant, sentant parfois l'odeur de sable chaud se mélanger à son parfum. Tout à coup, ses cheveux volèrent plus fort et Jane resserra ses mains sur les siennes. Elle sentit des chatouilles dans son ventre et se demanda ce qui les avait provoquées. La proximité de Jane ou l'adrénaline de la discipline ?

- Maintenant !

Elle laissa le consultant diriger ses gestes et lorsque le cerf-volant atteignit le ciel, elle s'inquiéta de la descente qui allait suivre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, l'objet sembla se fondre dans le vent tel un oiseau et balancer de droite à gauche comme s'il évitait les bourrasques.

- Ça marche ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier.

Elle entendit Jane rire derrière elle et fut un peu honteuse de son trop plein d'enthousiasme. Mais le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à voir l'objet voler d'une manière qu'aucun homme ne le pourrait jamais lui procura des frissons.

- C'est ça, marmonna Jane près de son oreille. C'est bien, continuez comme ça. Si le cerf-volant penche à gauche, tirez sur la droite d'un petit coup sec et relâchez tout de suite. Il ne faut pas insister, il faut laisser le temps à l'information que vous envoyez d'arriver là-haut.

Lisbon vit le cerf-volant dévier vers la droite et elle tira un petit coup sur la cordelette gauche puis relâcha la pression. Les mains de Jane sur les siennes se faisaient moins pressantes et elle commençait à vraiment contrôler l'objet d'elle-même. La cerf-volant reprit une allure correcte et se fondit de nouveau au vent qui arrivait face à lui.

- C'est très bien, Lisbon, c'est ça.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le cerf-volant qui volait dans les airs. Il jonglait avec le vent du mieux qu'il pouvait et nécessitait de temps en temps un petit coup de pouce de sa maîtresse située au sol.

Jane lâcha totalement les mains de Lisbon mais il resta derrière elle à l'encourager.

- Vous voyez, le cerf-volant se débrouille tout seul et ne réclame jamais d'aide, il est bien trop fier. Mais parfois, sa fragilité le met en danger et c'est la que vous intervenez sans lui demander son avis.

Les points communs entre son cerf-volant et son consultant sautèrent au visage de Lisbon comme des évidences et elle perdit un peu de sa concentration. Une demi-seconde d'inattention et son cerf-volant s'était crashé dans le sable. Elle se retourna vers Jane et le dévisagea.

- Et là, vous avez pensé à autre chose et ne l'avez pas assez bien surveillé, déclara celui-ci d'un ton amusé. C'est comme un enfant, il faut le laisser s'aventurer lui-même vers où bon lui semble mais il faut être derrière chacun de ses pas, juste au cas où.

Sentant le regard persistant de sa supérieure, il comprit. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes puis Jane esquissa un sourire en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas votre cerf-volant, Lisbon, je ne suis pas fragile. Allez, on reprend.

La jeune femme se retourna en silence et observa Jane remettre en place le cerf-volant. Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, il lui lança un regard amusé et vexé à la fois. C'était dans ce genre de situation que son côté timide ressortait soudain.

- Ne faites pas cette tête-là, je ne vous comparerai plus à un cerf-volant, se moqua Lisbon alors que le consultant se replaçait derrière elle.

Il la chatouilla de nouveau et elle sursauta encore.

- Arrêtez avec ça ! Ça me déconcentre…

- Allez, maintenant, tirez !

Lisbon fit ce que Jane lui disait et le cerf-volant rejoignit le vent, combattant de nouveau les bourrasques les plus fortes.

- Dites, Lisbon, murmura Jane dans son oreille, si je suis le cerf-volant et que vous êtes celle qui m'aide, qui est le vent ? Hightower ?

- Non. Le vent, c'est RedJohn. Il s'amuse avec vous et il vous fait vous crasher quand il en a envie, déclara Lisbon d'un ton léger.

Elle se concentra sur le cerf-volant mais surveilla la réaction de Jane.

- Alors dans ce cas, ne me laissez pas tomber.

- Je fais de mon mieux.

- Je sais. Et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Mais ne vous brûlez pas les doigts avec les cordelettes pour autant. A un moment, vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de lâcher.

- Détrompez-vous, Jane. Je ne laisserai pas le cerf-volant se crasher. Je vous laisse le soin de gérer ce problème.

Sur ces mots, elle tendit les poignées au consultant qui s'en empara et les serra fermement. Il lui sourit, comme soulagée qu'elle ne pense pas que tout reposait sur ses épaules. Alors qu'il regardait sa supérieure sourire en observant le cerf-volant, le vent se calma et l'objet se laissa tomber en douceur jusqu'au sol, se posant sur la sable à environ dix mètres d'eux.

- Et RedJohn abandonne la partie ! s'exclama Jane en courant vers le cerf-volant.

- Jane ! s'exclama Lisbon en riant et en courant pour le rattraper. Laissez-moi ranger mon cerf-volant !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le mien, c'est à moi d'en prendre soin.

Jane leva les yeux vers elle et sentit son cœur s'accélérer face au regard qu'elle lui lança. Elle le défiait de répliquer quoi que ce soit tout en espérant qu'il ait compris le message. Et il avait compris.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle repliait son précieux cerf-volant et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'éloigner pour l'attendre près de la voiture.

La jeune femme releva la tête d'un air surpris et croisa furtivement le regard perdu mais reconnaissant de Jane. Alors qu'elle essayait de faire entrer le cerf-volant dans son emballage, elle se demanda jusqu'où elle pourrait se brûler les doigts pour que le cerf-volant tienne le coup.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Des doigts, elle en avait dix. Des cerfs-volants, elle n'en avait qu'un.

- Hey, Jane, attendez-moi !

Elle se mit à courir en combattant le vent pour rattraper son unique consultant. Il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres et se mit à courir lui aussi.

- Jane !

Il accéléra encore, sentant le vent entrer dans sa chemise. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil derrière lui et aperçut Lisbon qui courait en riant et en continuait de l'appeler, il se fit la réflexion que si le soleil avait illuminé et réchauffé sa journée, Lisbon, elle, l'avait éblouie et enflammée.

- Jane !

Que c'était bon de l'entendre crier son prénom avec un rire dans la voix.


End file.
